JakTorn stories
by Gothicjak
Summary: just some of the JakTorn stories I wrote because this might inspire people to write SOME!
1. Animals

**Jak/Torn stories**

** We need love for this couple it seems to have died down really fast.**

** Animals**

_ I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins  
this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right  
ain't hanging out with me tonight_

Jak was having a good day. He had won todays race, had told Keria that he wasn't intrested in her but best of all the night before he had slept at Torn's apartment which made for a good day to begin with.

So now here sat Jak not even drunk and he was having pervy thoughts about the Tattooed Wonder that had become his lover during the whole thing with the Dark makers.  
Jak twirled a small ring that lay on his finger. No it wasn't a wedding ring. It was one of those promise ring, one of those things that say that your not going to have sex until your married. Samos made him have one. Even if the boy wasn't allowed to be intament with someone didn't mean he couldn't have dirty little thoughts.  
Jak saw Torn walk into the Bloody Hook and order a drink.  
Jak leaned back in his chair and gave a half smirk. His trademark look for saying "open for business."  
He had perfected this while he was still in Sandover. He had made every single girl swoon . Now he was trying to get Torn... So far he had made a watriess bump into a table and a bunch of female races run into things... so far no notice from Torn.

_I'm driving past your house  
while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up  
so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know  
that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see  
the parts of you that I've been kissing_

Torn fimnally turned around,noticed jak and sat with him.  
JAk was happy he finally noticed him. HE then fekt a hand rubbing on his leg. Jak looked at Torn and raised an eyebrow. Torn gave him a look that said "i want you tonight."  
JAk just sighed and held up the stupid ring which made Torn remove his hand.

about an hour later Torn got to feelin' Jak up in a bothroom stall, which Jak had not argued at all.  
JAk exposed most of his neck to Torn as he kissed his neck like crazy.  
"go.. back... to room..." Jak mused. He really didn't want to get screwed in a bathroom.  
_ Screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals_  
Torn removed his body from Jak's and headed for the bar door. Jak stopped at their table to drop off some money and other things.  
Jak walked outside and Torn was already in car waiting. Jak hopped in and they were off.  
_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  
You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go  
by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer  
when you're breathing in my ear_

They were in the Elavator of the apartment building and already stripping each other.JAk groaned as Torn thrusted against him to show Jak how hard he was. Jk couldn't help himself he mused the words he wasn't aloud to say. "fuck me..."  
_ But I got both hands on the wheel  
while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught him  
not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

Torn had already stripped Jak down so the only clothing he was wearing was his googles, Torn himself was still in his pants. even though that wouldn't last long.  
_ No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in  
JAk mewed for a bit longer until he was silenced by Torn's lips and a pressure in his ass.  
'Oh my god mygod.. holy crap TORN!!!!" JAk screamed and moaned as Torn continued his thrusting...  
Jak came and Torn soon after.

_ No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals_

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in  
BAck at the Bloody Hook a watriess was cleaning up tables she came upon the one Jak and Torn had been using. She picked up a glass and noticed a silver ring lying in one of the glasses. 


	2. Photofinish

"Who woulda thunk?" Torn expressed out loud after learning about RAyn being evil like her father.

"Well, if you'd all been thinking with your... heads." Ashelin said playfully as she scooted closer to Torn.. Jak scowled slighty in disgust. Neither Jak or Torn had thought about Rayn in anyother way but a friend. JAk had a tattoo of Torns name on his thigh to prove it.

Keria eyed Jak lightly and made a little motion, JAk knew what she wanted. He didn't want to give it to her but he had to pretend until he could be alone with Torn and express just how "_ relieved_ he was that they had won and not lost their lives before admitting that they loved each other.

"Yeah, Jak! The important this is we won.. and we're alive."  
" And we brought down that scumbag Mizo!"  
"And we rocked the racing circuit, right Jak?! I said, right Jak?!"

during this time Jak had allowed himself to be dragged over by Keria to be kissed after all he was gonna tell her about his relationship with Torn on the train ride home to Haven the next day.

Keria scowled at Daxter and Jak took the time to lightly flick Torn in the leg and give him a "you can have me later" look. Torn smirked back.  
"Will you kiss her already! Sheeeesh!"  
Before reliazing what was going on JAk was pulled into a kiss with the Banshee herself . As soon as they split he had the urge to gag and spit what ever horrible things have passed into his mouth.  
(god I really hate Keria, her and her werid attitude thinking that Jak is only hers... Torn owns him bitch... ahemback to the story...)

"Oh yeah... that's what I call a photo finish!" Daxter said. Oh how wrong he was JAk smirked and winked at Torn before wandering back into the streets towards Torn's dorm.

A few minutes later Torn came into his dorm to find it completely dark.  
"Jak stop messing around, where are you?"

"Right here , love" came Jaks small reply from the bedroom.  
Torn walked slowly into the bedroom to find Jak tyed to the bed post with a leash connected to the neck strap that hung around his neck, other then that Jak was completely naked. The bed had a dozen rose petals spralled across it. Torn wasn't sure if he just wanted to leave the beauty of his lover alone like a picture or to dive in and make him scream to the high heavens.  
(well knowing the other well go for the later im soooo naughty)

Torn slowly stalked over to the bed and becan to massage Jaks inner thigh.  
" uhhnn... Torn please..." JAk was already putty in his hands.

Torn began to run his hands along Jaks already blood filled cock. making Jak shiver..  
"Torn PLEASE!" JAk begged as Torn slipped two slick digits into his entrance...

in a few minutes Jak was screaming Torns name so loud that Haven City could have heard it.

Next moring  
Jak woke up feeling overly happy which is suprising for our young angst fulled teenager.  
Jak caught sight of a totally relaxed Torn and a small tattoo that ran over his heart.  
The tattoo said ** Jak's**

"now thats a photo finish." Jak muttered as he layed down next to Torn again. 

_ I think I love you!_


	3. Baron Mar

Jak laid on a bench in a hallway in the palace. It was snowing outside and he was much more intrested in that then the pointless questions being asked by some high ranking offical again Jak wasn't great at following politics.  
was there even a point to these questions?

"Baron Mar..."  
"I'm not Baron yet.."  
"But you will be.."  
" _sigh_ I guess... what were you saying?"  
" if the city had a food shortage what would you do?"  
again just showing you what pointless questions he asks. Jak smirks as he comes up with his answer.  
" oh thats easy, I would just wait it out untill the people become cannibals, then I could call myself the flesh King." Jak sat up and smiled as a two-year old would when they knew they did something wrong.

"thats a very intresting answer.." said the man then he ran off as if he was in a hurry.  
' proably thought I was insane." Jak thought as he took off the golden band from around his head , looked at it for a second. "what have I gotten myself into?!" and with that being said he threw it off down the hallway.  
Jak layed back down.

Jak heard a soft clunking of boots coming from far down the hallway. 'Proably a guard' Jak muttered to himself. Jak had started to doze off then he noticed a figure standing over him.  
"can I help you love?" Jak purred as Torn cocked an eyebrow.  
"I came to give this back." Torn answered as he held up the band. Jak's happy mood instantly died again. Jak sat up on the bench so that Torn could sit next to him. As Torn sat Jak moved next to him and pretty much glomped him. "Do you have to do that?" Torn asked as Jak snuggled into his shoulder.  
"yes. love."  
" where'd the love thing come from?"  
" I just want to call you that.  
"Fine Baron Mar."  
"Hey!"  
Jak lightly hit Torn's back. Maybe he could survive being the Baron... _ for a while anyway. _


	4. Desert Heat

Jak and Torn rode over the dunes of the Spargus desert. Even they both wore protection from the sand it still got into their clothes.  
"How much longer until we reach this palace?" Torn asked as he whipped sweat off his forehead. He still wasn't used to the intense heat. When he had agreed to become Jak's royal advisor for Spargus Haven communications he didn't expect this kind of treatment.

"Were almost there.' Jak said as he made the camelphant he was riding on move a little faster. Jak smirked as they came upon a palace that was covered in beautiful blue tiles.  
" So when does this peace treaty start?" Torn asked as he caught up with Jak. Jak's smirk got wider. _'silly man there's no peace treaty, I have this palace to win you as a prize.' _ Torn had no clue that Jak had a secret interest in him that started back during the Kras city thing.

Jak and Torn entered a rather large barn. They tied up their camelphants and walked up the main staircase where they were greeted by 6 very well developed women…  
_'Damn it why are they all women!'_ Jak fumed angrily as he kicked at the desert sand that had found its way into the palace.  
"We must get you both ready for the celebration tonight!" one of the women squeaked.  
"What celebration?" Torn asked. Some of the women gasped in shock.  
"You didn't even know that today is the anniversary of King Damas' death?" Jak flinched, he even forgot.  
Both men were shown were the saunas were so they could clean up.

"God this feels good." Jak said as he pulled of his shirt then winced as his shirt snagged his belly button ring.  
"You have a belly piercing?" Torn asked with slight shock.  
'Y-yeah I do. It's a bit of a Royal family thing as it turns out. Jak mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Torn pulled off his shirt and soaked in the sauna heat. Jak licked his lips and started at Torn's wonderfully hot body. He stared until a gong was chimed that began the party. Jak and Torn were shown two different rooms. One for Torn to dress in and another for Jak. Torn pulled on the baggy silk blue pants and the blue tunic.  
"How do you like it?" a woman asked as Torn came out  
"I feel like a blueberry." Torn said as another woman came up and applied a small amount of eyeliner to his eyes. Torn sat on a floor cushion and waited for Jak to come out.

Jak came out and Torn almost gasped. Jak was beautiful. He wore a long orange belly dancer like skirt, some gold bracelets, some foot bangles and the same style of eyeliner.  
Jak had a shit eating smirk on his face. He knew that he was attracting Torn. He swayed his hips back and forth so his belly ring would catch the light of the sun.  
"I-it's nice." Torn stuttered as he got up from the ground. Jak gave another smirk as Torn walked off towards the celebration courtyard.  
" you are sooo mine." Jak whispered to himself as he followed behind Torn.  
Drums picked up followed by the sound of a sitar and some chimes. It was time to dance.  
Jak grabbed Torn's wrists and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Jak started to dance almost like shakira. "How do you do that?" Torn asked as he watched Jak's hips move back and forth.  
"Oh Keria taught me back in Sandover, she told me she wanted me to be able to dance at our wedding." Jak snorted after the last statement. Marry Keria! That was funny!. Torn placed both his hands down on Jak's hips which stilled them. Jak looked into Torn's eyes and noticed the same lust in his eyes as he did.  
_'Good, I just have to tease him some more.'_  
Jak pulled away and swayed his hips as he walked outside into the desert heat. Torn soon followed. He grabbed Jak's hips turned him around and planted three kisses on Jak, one on his forehead, one on his lips and then on top of the belly button ring that had been taunting him recently.  
"Enjoying this?" Jak asked eyes full of lust.  
" Yes I am, the desert heat is nice too."


	5. Don't drink Love

Jak laid on the floor and watched as Jinx's cigar smoke danced over him.  
"Hey Jakky boy you still breathin'?" Jinx said waving the smoke away by waving his hand in front of Jak's face.  
" Stup wavin' your hand it make things go blurry." Jak giggled lightly as he got up. He hadn't been that drunk in a while. Last time he was this drunk it was after Kras City. He walked towards the bathroom and ran into a waitress.  
"Serry ma'm" Jak said as he walked away from the angry woman. Jak began to stumble a bit and decided he wasn't going to make it. He leaned against the closet to him, which was some dudes back.  
" surry dude.. just not gudd in the head." Jak slurred out to the man. The guy turned around and held Jak with one hand so he wouldn't fall over.  
"Oh Torn… hey wass'up man?" Jak said before he collapsed on the floor.  
Torn sighed and pulled Jak back up and into his arms. Jak's eyes fluttered and he blushed.  
"Torn sex here isn't a good idea." Jak giggled again and wrapped his arms around Torn's neck. Torn hefted Jak into his arms bridal style and carried him through the bar over too Daxter.  
"What you doing with Jak?" Daxter asked as he noticed how Jak buried his face into Torn's chest.  
" I'm taking him to his room." Torn said as he carried Jak up the bar's stairs into the living quarters. Torn plopped Jak down on the bed. Jak wanted to be difficult because he wouldn't let go of Torn's neck.

" I love you." Jak said very clearly before pulling Torn on top of him a giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Torn tensed then pulled back slightly.  
"Jak… your drunk." Torn said as he repressed a shudder of delight. He'd never admit that he was interested in Jak before and he was close it breaking. Jak laughed again and massaged Torn's shoulders lightly. Jak licked at Torn's lips and Torn gave in. Torn kissed Jak and his tongue begged for entrance. Jak allowed it and moaned loudly, then froze. Torn pulled back and Jak dashed out of the room. Torn was confused until he heard Jak throw up.  
Torn smirked, flopped down onto Jak's bed and waited for him to return.  
"Jak, I love you but your such a Light weight!" 


End file.
